How Do I Look?
by xxMultiShipperxx
Summary: Cat needs a dress for her aunt's wedding, and Beck is the "lucky" one to go with her. He doesn't mind though, it's just like hanging out with his little sister... who just happens to look incredible in that dress. Now every time she asks him 'how do I look' his answer is always the same. Just a series of fluffy one-shots for all you Bat fans out there! R&R Please!
1. Shopping

_**Hey! This is just another quick one-shot I wrote a while ago. I had some ideas bouncing around in my head and this one popped up, so I got to work on it and I kinda like how it turned out. I don't ship Bat, but I think it would be an interesting couple..so I might write some more stuff for them. I'll definitely be writing a lot of Cabbie though, so stay tuned for that! As far as this story goes, leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

Beck Oliver awoke at seven thirteen a.m. to the chorus of 'Who's That Chick' by David Guetta playing from across the room. That was Cat's ringtone. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, throwing his legs around to the side of the bed so he could stand. He made his way across the RV and grabbed the pear-shaped device, pressing the green 'answer' button before holding the phone up to his ear.

"You have reached Beck. How may I help you?" he asked while yawning. He heard a giggle on the other end of the line.

"You sound sleepy."

"Yeah well, I was kind of asleep when you called."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's cool. I mean, who needs sleep?" He chucked quietly, and heard Cat trying to stifle a giggle on the other end. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, my aunt Linda's wedding is today." She trailed off, and Beck waited for her to finish her statement, but after a few moments of silence he realized that the redhead was done speaking.

"Um, is that all you called to tell me?"

"Oh, no. Sorry I got distracted by a bird outside." She paused. "It's blue."

"Why did you call Cat?" Normally Beck didn't mind her air headedness, but he wasn't in the best mood after being woken up so early on a Saturday. He felt bad being so curt with Cat, but she seemed unfazed by his harshness.

"Well, I need you to go to the mall with me."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"What about your aunt's wedding?"

"That's why I need to go!"

"Um, okay I'm confused." Cat gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't have anything to wear to the wedding and I need you to go with me so I can buy a dress." She said this like it was incredibly obvious and couldn't believe that Beck didn't understand her problem. Beck tried not to laugh at her tone.

"You haven't bought a dress yet and the wedding is today?"

"Yeah I thought I made that clear." Beck pictured Cat rolling her eyes and giving him that look she always did when she thought he was being weird or stupid. She didn't give him that look often. Beck ran a hand through his messy hair, which only made it messier.

"And why can't you go with Tori or Jade?"

"Because Tori's in Malibu with her family and Jade threatened to cut up my stuffed giraffe if I ever called her before noon."

"Which toy giraffe?"

"Does it matter?" Beck flinched at the harsh tone of her voice. "Will you go or won't you?" Beck tried to decide if he should go or not. He wasn't fond of being up so early, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and Cat was his friend. He'd gone shopping with Jade before so he wasn't unfamiliar with the whole concept, except this time he wouldn't be in a warehouse on the outskirts of town watching Jade search through racks and racks of black clothing.

"Um, fine. I'll go."

"Yay! Meet me at the mall in forty five minutes."

"Okay, but you owe me little miss." Beck hung up and went to go get ready.

Beck stood at the fountain at the very center of the mall waiting for a certain redhead to show up. It had been exactly fifty two minutes since their conversation via cell phone that morning and she had yet to show. Although they hadn't exactly decided on a meeting spot so she might have been wondering around the building looking for him.

Beck decided to head towards the food court in search of his friend. While he walked he grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Cat asking where she was. He got no reply, but when he passed a boutique and glanced inside, he saw a familiar shade of red hair circling a rack of clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief and went inside the store.

"Hey Cat!" he called out when he figured she was in earshot. She turned around and smiled when she saw

"Beck!" she jumped up happily before she placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow. "You're late."

"No I'm not," he said laughing. "I go here like twenty minutes ago."

"Then why did you just walk into the store?" Beck opened his mouth to argue back but he decided against it.

"Well, I'm here now." Cat instantly stopped searching through the rack and grinned devilishly at Beck.

"Yes you are. Now hold these while I go try this on." Cat handed him about five different dresses, then scampered off to the fitting rooms. Beck followed along behind her, and was reminded once again of when Jade would make him go with her while she tried on shirts. Only this time he was in a brightly lit store with pop music flowing from the speakers holding several cute sundresses, instead of being in a dimly lit warehouse where the only noise came from the highway outside. Beck had to admit, he didn't mind being here with Cat one bit. It was always nice to spend some time with her. She was a nice refresher from the stresses of everyday life. It was almost like taking your younger sibling to the park for some fresh air after being stuck in a room full of smoke.

Eventually Cat emerges from the dressing room in a strapless metallic silver dress that came down to aboutbmod thigh. It was extremely tight everywhere except at the top, which was why Cat had to keep adjusting it.

"So, how's this?" she asked. Beck made a face but said nothing. She sighed. "I know. Its horrible."

"No, it's not horrible. "

"So you like it?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Cat stuck out her bottom lip and stared up at Beck with those big brown eyes of hers like he'd just told her she wasn't getting a pony for Christmas. Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I mean, I'm just sure you would look so much hetter," he held out a light pink dress from the top of the stack he was holding and held it out towards her, "in this." Cat stared at it for a while, then smiled shyly at Beck and took it from his hands.

"Okay. I'll try this one on." Beck gave her a small smile in return. "Be right back!" Cat sing-songed as she skipped into the fitting room

Beck took the time to look around the store. He saw several other guys holding stacks of clothing while a female scanned the racks nearby. Most likely couples, he thought. Most of them looked quite pleased to be out and about with their special ladies, but one of the guys looked as miserable as he had felt when he went shopping with Jade. He felt bad for the guy, who was leaning up against a wall holding what appeared to be twenty different shirts, all pink, while a blonde haired girl was shouting at him for 'seeming so distant'. It was almost like he was looking into his own past.

Beck figured he probably looked like one of them. A boyfriend that had been dragged to this store to hold clothes like some kind of living breathing, mobile shelf. He knew the truth though. He and Cat were just friends. No way would he ever consider dating her. Not that she wasn't cute or a fun person or anything like that. He'd known her for years, but just never saw her as anything but a sister. An adorable, redheaded, younger sister with a very unique outlook on life.

She even dressed like he imagined his younger sister would. She always wore bright colors with bold patterns, and she loved bows. Her usual attire was a multicolored top of some sort, whether it be a T-shirt, hoodie, or fancy blouse, a pair of skinny jeans or Jean shorts, and either ballet flats or wedges. Occasionally she wore a dress, but when she did it was always a Sundress of some sort and didn't help to make her look Any older. Most girls dressed older than their age, but Cat was the complete opposite, and Beck liked that about her.

Cat soon poked her head out of the door to see if Beck was looking, then slowly stepped out into the open and clasped her hands behind her back. She waited for Beck to turn around, and when he did, his jaw dropped.

The dress Cat was wearing fit her perfectly. It had cap sleeves and a corset-like bodice with an a-line skirt flowing out that came to right above her knees. The dress was made of a deep maroon satin material, with little sequins scattered throughout the dress. It was beautiful, but more importantly, _she _was beautiful.

That dress hugged Cat in all the right places, accentuating her petite frame wonderfully. Beck felt as if the temperature in the store had risen fifty degrees. Cat tossed her hair over her shoulder and batter her eyelashes at Beck, whose mouth became quite dry. He swallowed hard as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him, because he certainly wasn't thinking of the redhead standing in front of him as 'his little sister' anymore.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked before biting her lip nervously. Beck let his eyes wander over her entire body before giving a nod of approval.

"You look perfect."


	2. Sushi

_**Okay, since a few of you (VictoriousGlorious, AJ Kenobi, and LovelyKat) requested that I write more Bat stuff, or that I continue with this story, I am..sort of. Late last night, or early this morning, I whipped up a few more one-shots to continue along with this little "storyline" if you can call it that. Anyways, after this one there will be three more... Hope you like 'em! Feel free to leave a review! :)**_

* * *

As soon as the bell signaling the end of class rang, Beck hopped up out of his seat and made a bee-line to Cat, who was bent over in her seat, stuffing a book into her bookbag.

His eyes darting around the room. He noticed Jade watching him from where she was across the room. He just raised his eyebrows at her and mouthed 'what?' She just rolled her eyes and left the room as quickly as she could. Beck turned his attention back to Cat.

"Hey, Cat?" he said nervously. She blinked up at him and gave him a heart-stopping grin.

"Oh hey Beck, how are you?" he shrugged and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I'm doing pretty good."

"Well that's…good!" Cat said, throwing her arms in the air. Beck noticed that her pink baby doll tee rose slightly, revealing a bit of her stomach. He forced himself to look back up into her eyes and laughed along with her.

"Yeah, so…" he trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring down at the ground. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon."

"Um…" Cat glanced up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Beck silently prayed that she didn't have anything planned, or he would be crushed. After a long minute of thinking, Cat smiled at Beck. "I'm free! Why what are you doing?"

"Well that's the thing," Beck began, trying to keep a smile on his face. "I was kind of hoping me and you could head over to Nozu."

"Hey that rhymes!" Cat cried out, covering her mouth with her hands and giggling. Beck couldn't help but to chuckle as well. Her laugh was just so contagious. "And that sounds like fun! Is it just going to be me and you?"

"I hope." Beck replied, running a hand through his hair. "So I'll pick you up at say, five o'clock?"

"Five o'clock." Cat stated, staring at Beck with a serious expression on her face. Beck furrowed his brow and stared back at her.

"What?"

"You told me to say five o'clock, so I did."

"Oh, wow. I didn't mean it like that. I was asking if five o'clock was a good time to pick you up."

"Oh, of course it is!" Cat bounced up and down a bit when she said this, her red ponytail bouncing as well. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, then scampered off towards the door. She paused, then turned around to face him.

"So I'll see you at five," she confirmed, smiling.

"It's a date," Beck answered, smiling back. Cat winked at him, then disappeared into the hallway. Beck clapped his hands and pumped his fist into the air, shouting 'Yeah!" excitedly. He didn't think he'd ever been that happy in his lifetime. He closed his eyes and wiggled his hips a little, humming to himself. After about a minute of celebration Beck realized how stupid he must've looked and immediately stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, hoping nobody had shown up for class. Unfortunately, Sikowitz had returned from wherever he'd run off to, and was now staring at Beck with an amused expression on his face while he drank from a coconut. Beck just pressed his lips into a firm line and grabbed his things. He kept his head down and mumbled goodbye to the teacher as he walked past him.

* * *

Beck stood in front of the bathroom mirror in his parent's home as he ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time since he'd gotten home. He had spent the last hour and a half picking out an outfit and styling his hair. He had gone for a pair of loose, baggy jeans and a cream colored sweater. A pair of green toms were on his feet, and a light green scarf was around his neck. His hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail and secured with a white hair tie he'd stolen from his mom's room. He usually didn't dress like this, but he had decided to try something different since he was making a huge change in his life by going on a date with Caterina Valentine. Besides, Beck had been experiencing a lot of firsts lately. His first mall trip with Cat, his first time giving fashion advice, and today was his first time ever asking a girl out. Out of all the relationships he'd been in and all the dates he'd had, the girl had always made the first move. Beck had absolutely no experience with asking a girl out, and yet he was successful. Now he figured there was nothing he couldn't do.

He glanced at the time on his phone, and decided he might as well head over to Cat's house. It was a fifteen minute drive, and he didn't want to risk being late. Even though it was only four-thirty, Beck left the room and went out to his car. He sand along to the radio while he drove. He was just in that good a mood. He hadn't felt like this in a while. When he was with Jade, he always felt like there was a dark cloud hovering over their relationship. Even when they were having a great time and he looked into her eyes and saw them full of love, he knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually he would do something "wrong" and his Jade would disappear, leaving that empty shell full of rage in her place. He knew he didn't have to worry about that with Cat. With her, what you saw was what you got, and Beck loved that about her.

His car pulled into the driveway and he climbed out. With every step he took he felt his heart beating harder and faster, but he didn't mind. It was a good feeling.

He rang the doorbell, and a short woman with big brown eyes and short brown hair answered. She smiled warmly at Beck.

"Hello Beck," she said, "Come in. Cat's still getting ready."

"Thanks Mrs. Valentine," he said before entering the house. He sat down on the cream-colored couch and stretched out. Cat's mom appeared beside him.

"Would you like anything? Lemonade, brownies?"

"Oh, no thank you." Beck gave the woman what he hoped was a friendly smile, and she left the room. He took a minute to glance around the room. There were a bunch of photos hung up on the walls. Mostly landscapes, but there were a few family pictures as well. Beck thought he saw a picture of Cat hanging just a few feet away. He stood up and went to go investigate it. She appeared to be about twelve years old, holding a sparkly pink baton and smilng widely at the camera. Her hair was still brown then. Beck thought she looked beautiful no matter what her hair color was, but he did like the red. It suited her, to say the least.

He heard someone giggling behind him, and turned around to see Cat covering her smile with her hands. He was taken aback at her appearance. She was wearing a gold, Japanese-style wrapped tunic with black embroidering and a solid black mini-shirt that showed off her tanned legs. She had a pair of black ballet flats on, and her bright red hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, with two black chopsticks holding it in place. A small section of hair had been left out and curled, and hung down over one eye. Beck felt his jaw drop slightly. It seemed that every time he saw he she looked even more beautiful than before.

"I figured since we were eating Japanese that this was appropriate," she said, smoothing down her top. She pulled at the hem of her skirt and smoothed her hair down. Beck had yet to say anything; he was still in shock. "So, how do you think I look?" she asked nervously, pulling at her skirt some more. Beck took a few seconds to get himself together before he responded.

"I think you look amazing." Cat batted her eyelashes at him and smiled wider than Beck had ever seen her smile. "Are you ready?" she bit her lip and nodded.

"Definitely."


	3. Prome

_**Okay so, this is just a little heads-up here: I'm going on a little family trip this weekend & I don't know if I'm bringing my computer yet, and I'm also not sure if I'll even have internet so I won't be updating for a few days. Don't hate me please! **__**I'd love to come back to some reviews though! :)**_

_**Also, check out my profile pleasee! I put up a poll and I'd really like some input from you guys. I want to write a full-length story, but I'm not sure what pairings to use. You can pick your top 3 and whatever has the most votes is what I'll do. You can also just tell me in a review or PM. Anything works! :) Thanks in advance!**_

_**Okay, that's enough from me... Enjoy the new chappie/one-shot! (Btw, there is a large time gap between the last one-shot and this.)**_

* * *

As soon as Beck walked through the front doors of the school, he began searching for a certain redhead. He saw Cat standing at her locker, looking as beautiful as always. Her long, red hair hung loose around her shoulders. It came to about halfway down her back now. She was wearing a yellow and white sundress. Beck smiled to himself. She was his little ray of sunshine in a dark, dark world.

He approached her slowly, then tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around quickly with a confused look on her face, but smiled brightly when she saw Beck standing in front of her. She stood on the tips of her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, their lips crashing together once more. He felt Cat smiling against the kiss, which in turn caused him to smile. When they separated Beck put his arm around her shoulders and waited for her to close her locker. Then they began strolling down the hallway to Beck's locker, chatting about nothing in general.

"So," Cat began when they arrived at his locker and he began dialing the combination, "are you ready for this weekend?" She was referring to the third annual Hollywood Arts prome. Beck hadn't even gone to the first one because he was visiting family in Canada that weekend, then he had missed the second one because he got sick after he took Cat to the circus and ate a corn dog from one of the venders, (He should've known that a guy wearing a t-shirt with the words 'hot dog guy' written on it in sharpie holding a cardboard sign with a picture of a hot dog on it wouldn't be a very trustworthy food salesman), so he was quite excited to be going to his 'Senior Prome' this year with his beautiful girlfriend.

Beck and cat had been a couple for over a year now. Their first date had been so amazing they'd gone out again every day for the rest of that week. Then when Beck saw Cat at school on Monday he'd asked her, and she'd said yes. Well, screamed was more like it. Everyone that was within fifty feet of them could've heard Cat's answer. Then to make even more of a scene, she had leaped into his arms and kissed him in the middle of the hallway, in front of everyone. Beck didn't mind one bit though, he wanted everyone to know that Cat was his and only his, and that he was all hers. Ever since that day, Beck had felt like he was walking on clouds. Even after a year the magic was still there between them.

"Oh," he said, nodding his head vigorously, "I'm ready."

"Great. I got this amazing dress yesterday and I just know you'll love it."

"You just got your dress and the prome is this weekend?" he asked as he pulled a book out of his locker.

"Well I didn't get a dress for my aunt's wedding until the day of." she laughed. "You haven't forgotten about our mall trip have you?"

"Of, of course not. How could I?" he asked. That was the day he fell for her. He closed his locker, then turned to smiled at his girlfriend. "You ready to get to class?" he asked, holding out his arm. Cat grabbed it and smiled up at him. He noticed how incredibly adorable she looked at that moment. Her dimples had to be one of his favorite things about her appearance-wise. That, and her fiery red hair, and big brown eyes, and her big, beautiful smile, and…

Well, Beck just loved everything about her.

They walked arm in arm down the hall, passing Jade and Robbie, who stared after them like lovesick puppies before saying goodbye to each other and quickly making their way to their respective classes.

* * *

Beck adjusted his tie while he waited for André to come out of his room. They were supposed to be getting Tori and Cat from Tori's house in ten minutes. Beck wasn't surprised that Tori and André were going to prome together. It seemed like everyone knew they liked each other but them. Beck had decided not to say anything to either of them though. They'd figure it out on their own soon enough..

Eventually André came rushing down the stairs and ran out the door. Beck followed him out to his car. They were taking André's car, since Beck's was in the shop. Someone had slashed his tires the night before. He had his suspicions on who it was, but he didn't care. His father was friends with the guy who owned the shop so he was getting the new tires cheap, and he was still able to go to prome with Cat. He felt horrible that she'd had to go alone last year because of him. He was determined to make up for it by letting her have the best prome experience a girl could ever have. First they were going to Chez Fantaisie, a fancy French restaurant that had opened about three weeks ago. It was really expensive, but Cat was worth it. He climbed into the passenger side of André's car and they sped off down the street.

They arrived at the Vega household several minutes later and hopped out. Beck made sure he had Cat's corsage with him. She had told him to bring a white one, because white went with everything. When Beck had asked her why she couldn't just tell him what color her dress was, she said it was because she wanted him to be surprised. So he wore an all-white tux, with white shoes, and had gotten her a white corsage. André was dressed in all black, with the only color in his outfit being a purple tie. He seemed to be a bit on edge, so Beck asked him about it as they walked up to the front door.

"I'm just kinda nervous," he said, looking around uncomfortably. "I'm planning on telling Tori how I feel about her tonight." Beck's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he stared at his best friend with a huge smile on his face.

"That's great dude!" he said, slapping him on the back. André just nodded and rang the doorbell. Mr. Vega opened the door and let them in, before going back up the stairs, calling for Tori and Cat to come down.

Tori was the first to appear. She was wearing a long, purple evening gown with a slit going all the way up to her thigh on one side. Her wavy brown hair was done up in some kind of fancy side-bun that probably took a lot of time and bobby pins to create. She was wearing minimal makeup, but she didn't need it. She looked absolutely breathtaking as usual. She smiled nervously at André, barely making eye contact with him for more than a second. He was staring at her in awe. She descended the stairs and flowed into his arms, giving him a quick hug. Beck watched as André presented her with her corsage, and she beamed at him.

Beck turned his eyes back to the staircase just in time to see Cat emerge, wearing a dark blue dress that came down to her knees. It was a one-shoulder dress, with the sleeve coming down to her elbow. The bottom of the dress flowed away from her body in a perfect A-line shape. The top of the dress looked like a corset, but Beck couldn't be sure without looking at the back. He felt his heart rate accelerating more and more with each step she took down the stairs and until she reached where he was standing. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back, her head tilted to the side. All of her hair had been swept to one side and hung down like a curly, red waterfall. She wore black eyeliner, and bright red lipstick, like she usually did. Beck thought she looked amazing. He held the corsage out towards her and she held out her arm. He took the flower out of the clear plastic box and put it on her wrist. Then he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They both looked at Tori and André, who were talking amongst themselves.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cat asked them.

"I was just telling Tori here how beautiful she looks in that dress." Tori's cheeks became noticeably red and she covered her face with her hands. Cat just sighed dreamily while she watched the two of them, then tugged on Beck's hand, indicating that she wanted them to go outside. They did, but Cat stopped walking about halfway down the walk from the front door to the driveway and frowned at Beck. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You haven't said anything about my dress yet," she said, sticking out her bottom lip. Beck grabbed her by the shoulders and stared directly into her eyes.

"Caterina Valentine, that dress looks great on you. I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful than you do right now." Cat placed her hand over her heart and smiled up at Beck with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled.

"For what?" Beck asked as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.. Cat looked up at him with a small smile.

"For being the best boyfriend a girl could ever have," she said, hugging him even tighter. Beck just chuckled and hugged her back just as tight as she was hugging him.

"No problem Cat," he said, resting his chin on her head. He sighed happily. He could have stsyed like that forever. "I love you," he said suddenly, surprising even himself. He knew that he loved Cat, he always had, but he'd never actually said it to her. The moment just never seemed right. He hoped this was the right moment, because there was no taking it back.

Cat gasped and looked up at him with surprise evident on her face.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked with a serious tone.

"What?"

"Don't play with me Beck. Do you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I do Cat. You have no idea of just how much I love you." Cat smiled that wide smiled Beck knew all too well, and loved so much.

"I love you too," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

Beck heard noises coming from the direction they had come from, and turned to see Tori and André walking towards them, hand in hand. Beck smirked at his friend, who simply smiled in return. He was happy for him.

The two couples made their way to André's car, Tori sitting in the passenger seat, Beck and Cat in the back. Beck reached over and grabbed Cat's hand, and out of the corner of his eye he saw André doing the same thing.


	4. Big Day

_**Okay so, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I'm back now! Reminder: after this one there is one more. But that's it. Enjoy & please review! :)**_

* * *

Beck was pacing back and forth in the small dressing room while he waited for André to return from wherever it was he had gone to. Beck was a complete mess. Today was the day he'd been dreaming of for so long, and now that it was here, he didn't know what to do with himself. He was a mix of so many different emotions at the moment. Excitement, fear, confusion, but most of all, complete and utter joy.

In less than an hour, he would be marrying the love of his life, Cat Valentine. They were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. They were about to start a brand new life together, and Beck couldn't be happier. He knew he should only be feeling happy now, but he wasn't. He was scared to death of what he was about to do. He loved Cat more than anything, but was he ready for marriage? Was he ready to be the wonderful husband that she deserved. He was only twenty-two. He was about to finish his Senior year in college, but that didn't mean that he was ready to get married and start a family. He didn't know anything about buying a house or raising kids, but he would have to learn eventually. Cat made it very clear that she wanted kids, lots of them. Beck felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He was getting incredibly hot, and the room was starting to spin. Was he having a panic attack? He hoped not, that was the last thing he needed to happen on his wedding day. What if Cat thought it meant he didn't want to marry her? That certainly wasn't the case. Beck was the one who had proposed to her after four years of dating. He went along to every meeting Cat planned with the wedding organizer. He went to check out every venue that Cat was considering. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cat, he was just scared.

André came into the room dressed sharply in a tux, and his dreads were pulled back into a ponytail. Beck ran over to him and put his hands onto his shoulders.

"Where's Cat?" he asked.

"What?"

"Where's Cat" he asked again, "I need to see her."

"But-"

"I need to see her André!" Beck shouted, feeling more and more desperate to see his future wife. He knew if he could just see those chocolate-brown eyes and dimples one time, everything would be okay. André sighed.

"Cat's gonna hate me for telling you."

"But…?"

"When you walk out the room, take a left, then walk down the hall some and it's the third door on the right."

"Thanks man," Beck said before running out of the room. Once he found the girl's dressing room door he pounded on it. He was getting more and more impatient with each passing second.

Tori was the one who opened the door. She only opened it a crack and stuck her head out. She squinted her eyes at Beck.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Who is it?" Beck heard Cat yell from somewhere in the room. He tried to push through the door, but Tori pushed back. Beck didn't want to start anything, so he just stood in the hallway.

"May I please talk to Cat?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"Who is it Tori?" Cat yelled again. Tori looked conflicted, then eventually sighed and hung her head.

"She's gonna hate me for this," she said before stepping back and opening the door all the way. Beck rushed in and began searching the room for Cat. He saw her sitting in front of a mirror while she applied what was probably the finishing touches on her makeup. She was wearing a light pink robe, but Beck could see her white gown still, since it was much longer than the robe. Cat's hair had been pulled back into a half-up, half-down hairstyle, and white flowers had been placed at the back of her head, and a small tiara sat atop her red hair. She looked beautiful as always.

"Cat," Beck said, reaching out towards her. She spun around in her seat, and gasped when she saw him.

"Beck! What are you doing in here?" She demanded, standing up. Her robe fell down, exposing her full dress: a sleeveless gown that went all the way down to the floor. The top of her dress was snug, but the bottom flowed like a gown a princess might wear in a movie. She looked down and gasped again, attempting to cover herself up, to no avail.

"Don't look at me!" she screamed. "It's bad luck!"

"Cat, you don't really believe that do you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances." she placed her hand over Beck's eyes. "So don't look."

"Aw, but Cat," he began, but she cut him off.

"No! Now, why are you in here?"

"I just needed to see you." Cat didn't say anything for a while, but eventually dropped her hand and smiled at her husband-to-be.

"Are you freaking out as much as I am?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse. Beck just nodded, and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Beck. I know everything's gonna be alright Okay?" she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes like she usually did when she tried to cheer him up. It worked.

"Okay." Cat took a few steps back and twisted her mouth to the side, like she was in deep thought.

"Well," she said, "Since you're here and you've already seen me…" she held out her arms and spun around. "How do I look?" Beck grabbed her hand and twirled her around again, taking in her appearance. He grabbed her other hand, and intertwined their fingers.

"You look beautiful. You always have, and you always will."

* * *

"Do you, Caterina Valentine, take Beck Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked. Cat smiled up at Beck with tears in her eyes. Beck himself was finding it hard not to tear up. All the nerves and fears he'd had before were completely gone. All that mattered was then and now. They stood before the preacher, in front of all of their friends and family, smiling at each other with nothing but love in their eyes as they held each other's hands.

"I do."

The preacher turned to face Beck.

"And do you, Beckett Oliver, take Caterina Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said as soon as the preacher finished, causing a few people to laugh, including Cat and the minister.

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Beck pulled her close to him, then placed a hand behind her head and dipped her down. She squealed in delight, then reached up and cupped his cheek. Beck didn't waste another minute. He leaned in and kissed his new bride. Mrs. Cat Oliver. That was going to take some getting used to, but Beck didn't mind. All he could think about was how soft her lips were as they were pressed against his own.

After a few moments they pulled apart and Beck helped her stand up straight. The audience began to applaud as the music began to play. Beck grabbed Cat's hand, then nodded his head towards André who was standing beside him. He saw Cat smiling at Tori, who was on the other side of her. Beck's eyes scanned the crowd. He saw Sinjin sitting next to Trina in the second row. His usually curly hair had been slicked back, and his glasses were gone. Robbie was sitting next to him, with his arm around Sinjin's sister Courtney, who was smiling and rubbing her extremely round belly. She was due next month.

Jade was sitting a couple rows behind them, with some guy Beck had never seen before. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and many facial piercings. He was wearing black, just like Jade was, whose now light brown hair had been curled and pulled back into a low ponytail. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. My, how things have changed since high school.

Beck and Cat began walking down the aisle, both smiling identical ear to ear smiles. They stood by the limo, but didn't get in, because they still had pictures to take. They watched as the rest of the wedding party came over to join them, then waited for everyone else to leave the venue.

* * *

"And now Mr. and Mrs. Oliver will have their first dance as husband and wife!"

The crowd applauded as Beck lead Cat out to the middle of the ballroom dance floor. He placed his hands around her waist, she put her hands on his shoulders, and they began swaying along to the music. He noticed her eyes were red and shining with tears.

"Are you crying?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah." she groaned. "I'm probably going to mess up my makeup."

"It doesn't matter," Beck said, "You'll still look beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her as the song came to an end. Everyone clapped again, then a fast song came on. André got up, grabbed Tori's hand, and walked out onto the dance floor and joined Beck and Cat.

"Alright guys!" he yelled, raising his and Tori's hand. Beck noticed something shining on Tori's finger. "It's time to party!" Everyone began swarming the dance floor, but Beck pulled André back. Cat held onto his hand still, and waited patiently.

"Hey André," he said, "was that a ring I saw on Tori's hand?" André just grinned widely and nodded his head.

"It's been there since last Friday.."

"Congrats man."

Cat screamed, and began jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh you and Tori are _engaged?_" she shouted. André just nodded again, still smiling. Cat let go of Beck's hand and ran to Tori, nearly knocking her over with a hug. Beck just laughed as he and André watched their significant others celebrating. Cat stopped jumping and looked at Beck, giving him a flirty smile and motioning for him to come over to where she was. He glanced over at André.

"I'll catch up with you later. Looks like my _wife_ wants me." André laughed.

"Alright, cool. I'll just go see what my _fiancé_ is up to."


	5. Recital Big News

_**It's the last installment of the How Do I Look? series! I must say it was really fun writing this, and to everyone that reviewed, thank you so much. Special shout out to AJ Kenobi who reviewed on every 'chapter', you rock :)**_

_**Anyways, here it is! And keep an eye out for my multichapter story that I'll probably put up. I can pretty ,uch guarantee some Bat moments 'cause this pairing is just so fun to write for! Okay, I've gone on long enough... enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Beck turned the key in the ignition to the off position. He glanced over at Cat, who was sitting in the passenger seat fixing her hair. He didn't see what there was to fix, since her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, but he said nothing. He unlocked the car doors and everyone got out. Katelyn, his eight-year-old daughter, ran up to him and grabbed his left hand, squeezing it tight. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand back. Her big brown eyes were full of worry, and she played with her dark brown hair with her free hand, another sign that she was nervous.

Tonight was the night of her first big dance recital. She had been taking ballet since she was six, but she had always been a background dancer for one or two scenes each year. This year the Christmas play was The Nutcracker, and she was playing Clara. As excited as she was to get the part, Beck knew she was worried from the very beginning. And no matter how many times he told her she would do fine, he could always tell that she wasn't fully convinced.

"Relax Katie," he said softly, "You're going to be wonderful up there, and Daddy's gonna be in the front row to cheer you on and throw roses up on the stage when you're done."

"And Mommy too," Cat said as she joined them, holding hands with their six-year old son Jackson and with their two-year old son Ryan on her hip. She smiled at the two children, "and so are Jackie and Ryan here."

"Says you," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. Cat gave Beck a look, and he slapped his son in the back of his head.

"Stop it Jackson. This is a very important night for you sister and we're all here to support her." Jackson rubbed his head and frowned, but said nothing. The family continued through the parking lot to the auditorium in silence. They soon reached the front door and found their way to the main entrance to the seating area. They glanced around to see if there was anyone they knew. Beck knew Tori and André would be there because their daughter Cassandra was playing one of the kids at the Christmas party. She was only five, so she hadn't gotten a big part like Katie. He thought he saw them chatting with some other parents of performers near the stage. He tapped Cat's shoulder and motioned with his head in that direction. She nodded and they went to join their friends.

"Hey guys!" Beck said happily when he approached the group. "Great night for a play isn't it?" André laughed and patted his friend on the back. Katie began pulling his hand.

"Daddy…" she whined, begging for his attention. "I gotta go backstage to get ready." He nodded and she let go of his hand to scamper up the stairs of the stage and disappear behind the curtain. He turned around to look at Cat and Tori, who were talking in hushed tones amongst themselves. His curiosity was piqued, but he didn't say anything. Instead he struck up a casual conversation with André about French cheeses. After a few minutes he noticed Jackson running up the aisle towards a boy who appeared to be around the same age as him. Beck recognized the boy's parents as two teachers from Katie's school. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder, then turned around to see Cat holding Ryan out towards him.

"Can you hold him for a minute please? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Really?" Beck asked, squinting at his wife. "You just went right before we left home, and that was only fifteen minutes ago. Twenty tops." Cat just smiled slightly and shrugged.

"A girl's gotta go when a girl's gotta go." Beck smiled back at her, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. Tori showed up beside her and smiled at André.

"I've gotta go too sweetie. We'll be back in a sec!" Tori grabbed Cat's hand and they strolled out of the auditorium in search of the bathrooms. Beck rested Ryan on his hip like he'd seen Cat do a hundred times. How she managed to keep him balanced while chasing Jackson around the house he had no idea. She was some kind of Wonder Woman. No, she was _his _Wonder Woman. Since the day they got married ten years ago their lives had been nothing but smooth sailing, even after three kids everything was going fine. Beck at times felt bad that he was gone so long during the day, but as a director the hours can be pretty rough. There were so many deadlines to meet, and problems to fix, but somehow he made it work. He knew if it weren't for Cat taking care of the children at home and bringing him scripts and other supplies when he forgot something at home, he would have lost it a long time ago.

Cat had even put her singing career on hold two and a half years ago when Ryan was born so she could be fully devoted to her family. Beck knew it had been a tough decision for her, but she assured him she was glad she had made it. They had a long talk about their careers and family, and had even discussed child care options, but Cat wanted to be a full time mom, and boy was she great at it. She said it was nice to listen to her platinum records while cleaning the house and bathing the children.

Ryan began to whimper, so Beck placed his head on his shoulder and began bouncing gently. André watched silently for a second while Beck soothed his son.

"Wow man, you're pretty good with kids," he said. Beck just chuckled.

"Well I have three of them so I kind of have to be," he joked. André laughed, then looked in the direction the women had left.

"I'm kind of concerned about Tori," he said. "She's been to the bathroom twice since we got here a half hour ago, and she was in the bathroom for a pretty long time before we left the house. I heard the toilet flush several times too. I asked her if she was okay but she said she was fine."

"Did you guys eat at Crunchy Taco or something?" Beck asked.

"No! That's the weird thing. She's been eating like super healthy for the past two weeks or so, but she's been spending so much more time in the bathroom."

"You know, so has Cat. Like, she's gotten up several times in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom every night for the past week. And she won't eat anything unless it's organic. I mean the only time she's ever acted like this was when-" Beck stopped suddenly as the realization hit him. He stared at André with wide eyes, who stared back at him with an equally surprised face. He must've realized it too. Beck covered his mouth with his free hand, and André just let his mouth hang open, forming a rather large 'O'. They just stared at each other, not saying a word.

"Hey why do you guys look so funny?" Cat asked as she and Tori returned. Cat reached out for Ryan, but Beck held on to him. He didn't get to hold his son that often, so he was taking any chance he could. He just stared at Cat, still covering his mouth with his large hand. He guessed André was staring at Tori as well because he heard her clear her throat uncomfortably.

"Um, André, honey, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked harshly," Tori and Cat exchanged glances, then sighed.

"Okay," she began hesitantly.

"We were waiting for the right time to tell you guys," Cat started, looking down at the floor and smoothing back her already smoothed back hair.

"We're Pregnant." Tori and Cat said at the same time. André nearly exploded with happiness and picked Tori up and spinning her around. Beck just raised an eyebrow at Cat, who smiled at him nervously. He couldn't help but to smile back. Even Ryan seemed to pick up on the excitement in the air. He began clapping his hands and cheering. Beck took a few steps towards Cat and put his arm around her shoulders, glancing down at her stomach.

"So we've got another one on the way." Cat just smiled shyly.

"Yep." She stuck out her bottom lip, looking a lot like she used to in high school. "I'm going to get all fat and puffy again," she placed her hands over her stomach self-consciously. Beck reached out and grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers through hers. He gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled.

"It's okay. You'll still be as beautiful as ever."

"Daddy Daddy!" Katie cried out as she ran towards her father, now in full costume. She was wearing a white nightgown and a white cap, with only strands of her dark brown hair sticking out. She wore a pair of white socks on her feet, and nothing else. He and Cat, along with Jackson and Ryan had gone backstage to wish her good luck before the show. The curtain was supposed to be going up in ten minutes or so, so Beck wasn't surprised that she was fully dressed. He handed Ryan to Cat, then bent down and scooped Katie up in his arms when she reached him. He kissed her on the cheek and she giggle happily.

"You seem to be in a much better mood," he noted. Katie smiled, showcasing her dimples that made her look incredibly Cat-like (her mother, not the animal) and nodded.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I have to wear this thing." she said, motioning to the nightgown. "I look like I'm wearing a pillowcase." Beck scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head.

"No," he said, "You look beautiful." he paused and smiled at Cat, "just like your mother over here." Both Cat and Katie smiled widely, then Beck gave his daughter a big hug before setting her down on her feet and putting his arm around Cat. "Now you get out there and make Daddy proud."

"Make _all_ of us proud," Cat added, glancing up at Beck, who just grinned and shrugged. Katie beamed up at her parents.

"I will!" she said. "I'll make you guys proud!" She scampered off to join the rest of the dancers, and Beck began to play with Cat's earlobe.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's go find our seats."


End file.
